The truth about Itachi and his love Naruto
by kutoki
Summary: I think this story sucked but I'm putting it up there anyway. Characters are all OOC for the most part. Enjoy. My first ItaNaru fic. T to be safe...you know just in case. XD '
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

cHaPtEr OnE

A blonde haired red eyed boy was jogging through the forest when something or someone grabbed him and forced him against a tree.

"Good morning Naruto kun..." Itachi said.

"Itachi! I'm not going to let you take Kyubi out of me!" Naruto said squirming.

"I'm no longer with the Akatsuki. I was a spy the 3rd Hokage sent to find out who the leader of Akatsuki is and now that the 5th Hokage found the papers she sent for me to come back saying that it was getting to dangerous..."

"Why should I believe you Itachi..." Naruto snarled.

"There is no proof that I am telling the truth except that you would have already died." Itachi smirked as Naruto stopped struggling.

"Did you really kill the Uchiha clan?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No, I was returning from a mission when I heard someone was going to kill the clan. I got there to late. I heard the person who killed the clan was someone in Akatsuki so that is another reason why I accepted the spy mission. I'm just glad Sasuke is alright."

"Why did you tell Sasuke you killed everyone then?" Naruto asked as Itachi released him.

"I needed him to be stronger than me just in case I couldn't defeat the one who did kill the clan." Itachi stated.

"Have you told Sasuke yet?" Naruto questioned.

"No not yet...I wanted to talk to you first..."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked confusion showing in his eyes.

"Tsunade-sama isn't going to tell everyone that I'm innocent until later this week so until then I need to stay hidden."

"Oh well I'm glad you innocent then. Sasuke was going to go to Orochimaru to gain more power again."

"He was going to go to that pedophile...AGAIN." Itachi snarled.

"So Orochimaru is a pedophile!"

"Yeah he tried to take my body but I refused. That's why he is no longer a member of Akatsuki."

"Ok... well I need to meet everyone at the bridge...so I'll see you later."

"Naruto wait... I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"I love you..." Itachi said not looking at Naruto nor thinking about how much pride he just lst with those three words. "And if anyone hurts you tell me...Naruto I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why are your eyes red?"

"Me and Kyubi merged... are you serious that you love me?"

"Okay...well I'll be watching you."

"Alright...see you 'round Itachi." 


	2. Chapter 2

ChApTeR tWo

Naruto POV

I reached the bridge to see Sasuke and Sakura standing there. Sakura was asking Sasuke out and Sasuke was ignoring her. It was normal. I usually would say hi to Sakura but I had things to think about.

"Hey Naruto...are you feeling alright? You just looking at the water." Sakura asked.

"I'm fine...I'm just thinking."

"Dobe...we all know you can't think very well."

"Shut up teme-" I was cut off by a drunk villager.

"Look its the monster! We should finish off what the 4th Hokage started!" he said charging at me. Sakura and Sasuke stood in front of the villager and held him back.

"Naruto! What is he talking about?" Sakura asked struggling. They didn't want to hurt him but they couldn't let him hurt me either. He somehow got passed Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura chasing after him. Sasuke tackled him to the ground and then they noticed another drunk making they're way to me. Sakura had tackled him down but he managed to escape.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Suddenly there was a gust of wind.

"What do you think your doing?" Itachi snarled.

"Itachi! What are you doing here?" Sasuke screamed but still not getting up. He knew if he did then I could be in danger. It was true I am one of the stronger ninja in the village but I refuse to lay a hand on the villagers.If I do they'll think I really am a monster.

"Why are you protecting the demon?" the villager snarled.

"Because the only demon I see hear is you. He has done nothing to this village except help it. What your accusing him for happened when he was an infant to small to even crawl. I suggest that if you want to keep living you leave him alone."

"Itachi! Answer me. Why are you hear?" Sasuke screamed.

"In a minute little brother-" Itachi heard sniffling. He turned around to see my tear streaked face. "Naruto kun..." Itachi threw the villager to Kakashi who had just arrived. He walked over to me and held him. I started crying hard. "It's okay."

"No! I can't take living here anymore. They all hate me! The only see the Kyubi. They never look at just me. Even the kids who don't know anything treat me like shit." I said. Itachi sat down still holding me rocking me back and forth. Telling me everything was okay.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi thought they were dreaming so they started pinching each other.

"Why are we not waking up?" Sasuke said still not believing this was happening.

"Sasuke-kun...I don't think we're dreaming..." Sakura said still in shock.

"Itachi are you on drugs?" Sasuke asked slowly walking toward his brother.

"No little brother...Naruto-kun did you say something?" Itachi asked as I mumble something.

"I love you too Itachi.." I said not looking at Itachi.

"Now I know I'm dreaming..." Sasuke said. "I'm going home...this is just creeping me out."

"I'll join you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Sakura will you quit following me!" Sasuke said as he ran home.

"Sasuke-kun..." she said as she slowly made her way to her own house.

"Well it looks like the mission's been canceled." Kakashi said and brought the two knocked out villagers to Tsunade's.

"Naruto kun...I'm living in a house away from the villagers...Would you like to move in with me?" Itachi said slowly getting up. I got off Itachi and smiled.

"I would love to Itachi...first one there is seme!" I smirked as I started running. Needless to say... I was uke that night. 


	3. Chapter 3

ChApTeR tHrEe

Itachi POV

I stood waiting for the Hokage to announce my innocence when I noticed Naruto was standing near her.

"First I would like to announce that well be having a wedding in a couple of months. Asuma and Kurinai please stand up." They did so and smiled blushing a bit as everyone started congratulating them. " Second I would like to welcome back Itachi Uchiha. He was a spy and until just recently I found out he is innocent of killing the Uchiha clan and had also just recently found out he killed the man who truly did kill the Uchiha clan. Naruto also wishes to say something about Itachi."

Naruto walked up o the microphone smiling and stated. "You girls out there who want Itachi to have your children you better off going after Sasuke because he's already got a lover!" he looked at the audience.

"Who is she?" A girl in the audience asked. Naruto laughed so hard he almost fell off the stage.

"Sh-she," he said between giggles. "What makes you think it a girl."

"Itachi-kun is not GAY!" the girls shrieked.

"Itachi-kun please come on stage please." Naruto said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Naruto-kun...you didn't need to advertise." I said aggravated that he just told all of Konoha about my sexuality.

"I'm sorry Itachi but I don't want them trying to steal you away from me." Naruto stated finally calming down.

"If you to are lovers then prove it!" said a girl who would soon wish she hadn't.

"If you insist..." I said as I went over to Naruto and kissed him. After about five minutes we pulled apart. Those who weren't passed out due to blood loss were looking away blushing. I smirked "Well love...I've got to punish you now..."

"I'll get the chocolate sauce." Naruto said as he left to the grocery store.

ThE EnD 


End file.
